The present invention relates to a method for transporting a product, to a multidimensional drive, in particular a drive having six degrees of freedom and/or a planar drive, and to a processing device for processing a product and in particular a tubular bag system.
Different mechanisms for moving and positioning carriers for the respective product to be handled are used during the handling of products, for example during the filling and/or transportation thereof. It is frequently necessary to evaluate the product to be handled with respect to its mass or its weight. Weighing devices are used for this purpose, which are designed and arranged separately from a fundamental transportation device, however. Functions of transportation and handling and functions of weighing are therefore conventionally provided implemented separately. This frequently requires additional expenditure on apparatus and/or logistics.